


Tacos and Chimichangas

by Cleodalecki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Peter helps, Sipdeypool, Suicide Attempt, Wade Has Issues, Worried Peter, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleodalecki/pseuds/Cleodalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm nothing!"<br/>Peter wiped his nose and tears away with the back of his hand. "Yes you are!"<br/>Wade stepped back to the ledge. "Pete... if you love me, just let me go..."<br/>Peter squeezed his eyes closed.<br/>"Okay..." Wade whispered and their hands unlocked as he got further. "...just let me go..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacos and Chimichangas

**Author's Note:**

> WATCHED THE DEADPOOL MOVIE A FEW DAYS AGO!! HOLY SHIT IT IS SO FUCKING PERFECT!! So, I came up with this shit... this is my first Spideypool fic, so don't kill meh if it sucks.

Deadpool stood on the edge of a high building, he leaned over and watched the cars rush in the streets bellow. Would it be high enough?

Last time, it didn't work. But Deadpool tried bleeding out last time in a tub, he also wrote Peter a note basically saying sorry and don't try to save him. 

But, of course Peter being Peter, found Deadpool covered in blood barely breathing in that tub... meaning, Peter saved his ass. 

Again. Like he always does. 

"How do you kill yourself if you can't die?" Deadpool whispered to himself, he took in a breath and took his katanas from his back and lifted up his mask to kiss them one last time. He pulled down his mask and set the katanas on the brick building. 

Deadpool shook his head. "Leave me alone in my final hour..." He whispered and hit himself in the head. "Fucking boxes."

Deadpool closed his eyes and thought of Peter, his cute little tight ass in that Spider-man suit, god, Deadpool would kill to see that one last time.

He sighed and hoped Peter would find the note on his pillow when he got home. He hoped Peter would understand, hoped he wouldn't blame himself, hoped that he would move on, and most of all hoped Peter wouldn't try to fucking save him again

But, of course Peter being Peter, always has to save the day, whether it be for better or worst. 

Just as Deadpool was leaning foreword to fall-

"WADE!"

Deadpool heard the boxes screaming and yelling at him again. His shoulders sagged hearing Peter's voice, young and scared.

"Baby boy," Deadpool spun around to face him, "didn't you get my note?"

"Yes!" Peter yelled and stepped closer. "What the fuck Wade?! I thought you were okay...?"

Deadpool tore off his mask and almost laughed. "Okay?! Baby, you think I'm okay?" He asked. "I'm always suffering!

Peter had tears in his eyes and he walked right up to Wade and grabbed his hands. "Suffering...?" He whispered. "Wade... talk to me, please."

"Pete..." Wade blinked and looked down at him. "If you read my note, you know what to do, just, do it for my baby boy."

"I can't!" Peter yelled and pounded Wade's chest with both fists. "I can't! Wade, I can't! I won't fucking let you kill yourself!"

"Who knows if I can die." He muttered.

"I need you Wade," Peter leaned his cheek on Wade's chest, "your my life. You tried killing yourself before... Wade I couldn't sleep for months. Knowing you hated yourself that much, I still cry when I see a razor blade."

Wade sighed. "I don't deserve you Pete."

Peter looked up slowly. "What, Wade... talk to me-"

"IM A FUCKING MONSTER!" Wade yelled walking in a small circle. "FUCKING LOOK AT ME!"

Peter sighed and grabbed Wade hands again. "No your not," He whispered and cupped Wade's scarred cheeks in his palm. "Wade, your perfect."

"In the eyes of the devil." Wade repeated one of the boxes.

"Wade, what don't you like about yourself?" Peter whispered.

"Everything."

Peter put his hands down by his side and took a small step back, he lowered his head and the tears started falling.

"Oh," Wade sighed "don't cry baby boy... please don't cry. " Wade cupped Peter's cheeks and wiped his tears. "Stop crying for me Pete, you don't need me... okay? Trust me, you'll get over me."

"Wade," Peter whispered and grabbed his hands and twined their fingers. "I'll help you... I'm so sorry I didn't know you were suffering..." His voice was small and quiet. "but Wade..."

Wade closed his eyes and rested his chin on Peter's head as the teen laid his head on the merc's chest wrapping him in his arms.

"I love you." Peter whispered and sniffled.

Wade slowly opened his eyes... those 3 little words made his heart skip a beat. And he couldn't help asking quietly, "You love me?"

Peter pulled back and Wade's heart broke, knowing that he was the one who was causing his baby to cry. "I have since you took me to get those tacos when we first worked together..."

Wade's eyes filled with tears. "You remember that?"

Peter smiled. "That's the first time I really saw you... and it took you forever to take your mask off in front of me," Peter put a hand on Wade's cheek, who closed his watery eyes and leaned into the touch. "I love you Wade. I don't care that those fucking Avenger's hate us dating... I don't care what people think about us. I just want you to be happy."

Wade lowered his gaze down to his feet and bit his lip trying to stop the tears. But he couldn't, all he would imagine was Peter alone.

For the rest of his life.

It hurt Wade more to know that Peter loved him for years now. It hurt to know that Peter thought he was beautiful even with his gross purple red and pink scarred skin.

Before Wade knew it, they were sitting in the top of the building. Wade was sobbing into Peter's chest and Peter was there. He didn't tell him to stop, didn't tell him he was ugly... because to Peter, Wade was perfect.

When Wade's head was pounding from a headache, Peter pulled back and their stared at each other. Until Wade sighed and leaned in locking their lips, it was a slow passionate kiss.

"I love you too baby boy..." Wade whispered and sniffled. "I'm so sorry I snorted up your hoodie."

"I don't care 'bout your snot on my hoodie, okay?" Peter smiled seeing Wade laugh quietly. "Everything about you is perfect, I love your scars Wade... your no monster..."

Wade closed his eyes. "I'm sorry..." his voice was small. "I tried too-"

"You fuckin better be." Peter held Wade in a hug. "Just don't... I'm here... whatever you go though, I'm gonna be right beside you. Cuz I'll never forgive myself if I know I couldn't help you. Wade, don't make this a regular thing..."

Wade laughed lightly. "who's the ell knows if I can even die."

"Don't you dare try to find out." Peter joked, but God was he serious.

Wade only nodded and they both stood up. Wade sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "What a night."

Peter chuckled. "There's a Mexican food store a few blocks over... let's go home, I'll get my mask and we can have a feast."

"Pete... It like 3 in the morning. I don't know any Mexicans who are willing to make Deadpool-" he pulled his mask on "and Spider-Man tacos and chimichangas at this time. Its probably not even open baby boy."

"It's open 24 hours..."Pete grabbed his hand and Wade groaned.

"Can't we just walk home Petey?"

"Nope." Peter shot a web. "You almost broke my back last time we did this... don't hop on my back-!" Peter almost yelled.

"So..." Wade made a face. "you want me to hold your waist and have a face full of your sweet ass?"

**Author's Note:**

> ...okay?  
>  Let me know in the comments and leave kudos if I'm worthy of them...  
> Fuck that  
> Leave kudos everyone!


End file.
